


Coming out [A Klaine One-Shot]

by Wow_Klaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Sad, Sad Blaine Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_Klaine/pseuds/Wow_Klaine
Summary: Blaine comes out to his parents... and it does not go well...But his BFF Kurt is there to catch him when he falls.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots 💖 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151069
Kudos: 6





	Coming out [A Klaine One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt and Blaine are BFFs, but not dating... yet...
> 
> TW: F-slur

[Over text]

Blainey Boo: Tonight's the night, Kurt.

Kurtie: I know, good luck!

Blainey Boo: Thanks

Kurtie: Are you sure you don't want me to be there with you? I mean I've come out before, I know what it's like

Blainey Boo: No, I need to do this on my own

Blainey Boo: But make sure you stay available so that I can call you right after

Kurtie: Of course.

"Blaine! Dinner!" Pam, Blaine's mom called from the kitchen.

"Coming Mom!" Blaine ran down the stairs and saw that they were having his favorite, bowtie pasta.

\---

Dinner was going along like usual. Blaine was sitting on the edge of his seat the entire night, though. He didn't know how his parents would react because they never really talked about sexuality.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you." Blaine finally said.

"What is it, son?" his father, Carson, asked

"I... okay I'm just gonna say it... I'm... I'm gay." Blaine looked from his mother to his father, and then back again. He couldn't read their faces. He wasn't sure what they were going to say...

Then his dad started yelling.

Carson called his son every slur in the book, even if it didn't apply to him. And the whole time is mother was just sitting there, nodding her head at Blaine's father, hysterically crying.

"Blaine," Carson yelled, "You are a disappointment to all of us. I can't believe you would do something like this! Be- Become a fag!"

"No, no, honey," Pam spoke up, maybe she was on his side, "We can fix him. There are camps and doctors." Or maybe not.

"No! I don't need doctors, I don't need help. I need for you to love me!" Blaine was crying now. His world had gone to shit, and there was no coming back.

"You have 45 minutes to pack up and leave," Carson stated. Blaine didn't want to leave. He wanted to be loved and accepted. That's all he wanted. He didn't care if they made snarky comments about his sexuality at the dinner table, or treated him weirdly, he just wanted them... to at least tolerate him!

Blaine ran upstairs to his room. He grabbed his suitcase and started filling it with stuff. His laptop, phone, clothing, but most importantly, the little stuffed dog Kurt had given him. He packed his life into one suitcase, all while crying. He got his school bag and suitcase, and within 40 minutes, Blaine was out the door.

He walked down to the end of the street before calling Kurt. He sat on his bags and dialed the number that he had saved in his phone, but he memorized it anyway.

[Over call]

Blainey Boo: K-Kurt...

Kurtie: Blaine what's wrong?

Blainey Boo: They k-k-icked me o-o-out

Kurtie: Oh no... Do you want me to come to pick you up?

Blainey Boo: ...Yes, please

Kurtie: Okay, are you at your house?

Blainey Boo: N-No, I'm on the s-street corner.

Kurtie: I'll be there in 5 minutes, okay?

Blainey Boo: okay...

Less than 5 minutes later (because Kurt broke a few speeding laws) Kurt parked on the street corner. Blaine threw his stuff in the back of Kurt's car and got in the passenger seat, all while tears were running down his face.

The car ride was silent the whole way to Kurt's house. When they got to his house, Burt and Carole were in the living room.

"Hey, Kurt! Where'd you run off to so fast-" Burt stopped his words when he saw Blaine standing there with Kurt, crying.

"Honey, what happened?" Carole asked gently.

"He came out to his parents and they kicked him out," Kurt explained, "I was hoping he could stay here."

"Of course he can." Burt smiled at him

Blaine and Kurt went up the stairs but were momentarily stopped by Finn. He asked Blaine what was wrong and Kurt explained. Finn looked sympathetically at Blaine and then pulled him into a quick hug. Finn then left them alone and went downstairs.

Blaine borrowed some of Kurt's PJs, and then they both go into Kurt's bed. They didn't care that it was only 8:00, they were tired. The only boy could tell that Blaine needed comfort, so he pulled him into his chest. The shorter boy started to quietly sob, and Kurt whispered encouraging things in his ears.

"I just wanted someone to love me," Blaine wetly said, "Why doesn't anyone love me?"

"I love you," Kurt said quietly, "I've loved you since the moment we met on the Dalton staircase."

Blaine looked up at Kurt and softly kissed him. It said a thousand words at once. Trust, hope, healing, but most importantly, love.

"I love you too, Kurt. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore, because now you have me." Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head.

...

...

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"I would be honored to." Kurt kissed him again, loving the way Blaine's lips felt on his.

They stayed cuddled up together for the rest of the night, occasionally sharing sleepy kisses and quiet giggles. This was the worst night of Blaine's life, but it also was the best, because he kissed his future husband for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> That was so cute!!
> 
> -832 words-


End file.
